¿Por qué mi sensei?
by DinaXHatake
Summary: Sakura Haruno de 12 años, va caminando una noche, y un hombre intenta hacerle daño. Pero un extraño jounin de cabellera plateada, la salva. Lo que Sakura no sabe es que en el futuro, cuando crezca, ese hombre será algo mas que un amigo.
1. ¿Quien es ese hombre?

Aclaraciones:

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**- **Texto dialogado.

_'Pensamientos personaje'._

Texto narrado

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿Quien es ese hombre?

Yo, Sakura Haruno de 13 años vivo aquí en Konoha, una de las villas mas reconocidas en las tierras shinobi, todo aquí es muy normal, como cualquier día en esa la montaña con las caras de los Hokages. Eso es normalmente en lo primero que se suelen fijar los turistas, y obviamente también en la torre donde reside el Tercero, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Esos son los sitios donde los que vienen de fuera van en primer para simplemente mirar o para encargar una misión, de las que luego se encargan los ninjas.

Mañana por la mañana tengo que hacer el examen para llegar a ser genin. Pero estoy segura de que no tendré problemas con eso ya que soy una de las mejores alumnas de esa academia, así que esta tarde dejaré de un lado los libros y me iré a dar un paseo para relajarme, últimamente he estado estudiando tanto que los ojos ya me duelen y dudo que pueda leer una sola palabra mas.

Salgo de mi casa y no me despido de nadie ya que vivo sola, mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando yo recién acababa de nacer. Y cinco años después de eso mi madre fue cruelmente asesinada por unos hombres supuestamente borrachos. Des de entonces soy una persona completamente distinta. Ya no soy aquella niña pequeña que lloraba por que le decían que tenía una frente enorme, y tampoco ando ya detrás del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, porque me hice a mi misma la promesa de ser fuerte, tanto físicamente como interiormente y no dejarme llevar nunca por esa clase de sentimientos.

Estoy en caminando por la calle pero de repente oigo una voz que me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Te he estado buscando… bueno admito que no… ¡Pero quiero una cita contigo!- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Ahí esta posiblemente el chico mas problemático, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki. Que por cierto según él esta enamorado de mí.

**- **Naruto, mañana es el examen para genin, si no quieres quedarte en la posición que estas para siempre, deberías estar practicando en vez de estarme pidiendo salir**-** Contesté un poco fría, pero Naruto ha confesado mas de una vez que quiere ser el mejor de los Hokages y si sigue así no lo conseguirá ni por casualidad.

- Hmmm… quizás tengas razón, ¡Pero que sepas que mis esperanzas por ti nunca van a desaparecer!**-** Después de eso el se va, pero no creo que a estudiar, seguro que va a Ichiraku para "energía para entrenar".

No se que hora es pero si está todo oscuro, hay gatos y ratas en los cubos de basura, no hay ningún ruido, no hay nadie, hay hombres borrachos ¡Ups! Un momento, por lo que vi en una película una de las maneras de recortar la esperanza de vida es pasar de noche y sola por delante de unos tipos borrachos como si nada sucediese. Pero desgraciadamente tengo que ir por allí para llegar a mi casa. Así me armo de valor, me doy una ligera bofetada en cada mejilla y paso intentando ser lo mas discreta posible.

- Ufff… estoy salvada, se nota que son hombres estúpidos, que les faltan a cada uno un tornillo en la cabeza.**-** Dije como celebrando que he conseguido otro "desafío".

- ¿Decías algo mocosa? Jejejej, tienes una boca muy grande.**-** Escuché una voz, estaba de espaldas y aunque no pude verle la cara supe que era uno de esos tipos.

**- **Sabes algo pelo-chicle últimamente he estado pensando en que pasaría si asesinara a alguien y luego escondiese el cadáver. Creo que tu encajarías bien en esa imagen.- No quería seguir ahí, a puesto a que nadie desea que alguien, que en esas condiciones es capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa, se esté imaginando la forma de matarte.

Era aterrador, así que aunque afectase a mi orgullo, eché a correr. Pero el hombre también era rápido y me agarró fuertemente el brazo.

**- **¡No te acerques!- Grité, el hombre era con diferencia mas fuerte físicamente que yo.

Cierro los ojos y estoy esperando una cuchillada, un puñetazo, una patada, algún punto de dolor, pero nada llega. Por lo que abro los ojos y quedan clavados en dos siluetas. Una de aquellas siluetas era el hombre que la estaba amenazando, y la otra no la conocía era la primera vez que la veía. Tenía el típico chaleco verde de jounin, el cabello de un color bastante curioso, gris tocando al plateado brillante, pero lleva mascara que le cubre gran parte de su cara. Y mantenía el cuello de su "agresor" en la palma de su mano, mientras lo mantenía en el aire y no parecía que tuviese intención de soltarlo hasta que quedara inconsciente. Y así fue, dejo en el suelo ese cuerpo que todavía respiraba.

Me lo quedo mirando, aún no he salido del "shock". Entonces me doy cuenta que avanza hacia mi, pero cuando quedan apenas tres pasos de distancia, y me pregunta:

**- **¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer fic, el primer capitulo es un poco corto, lo sé. Dejen un review si os gustó el capitulo o si os gusta Kakashi

Bye, Bye


	2. ¿¡Ese pervertido será mi sensei!

Capitulo 2: ¿¡Ese nobl... pervertido será mi sensei!? 

- ¿Te encuentras bien?**- **Preguntó el extraño "salvador".

- Em… esto si,'_un momento he hecho el papel de "niña en apuros que espera que la rescaten", que vergüenza'._

Sakura estaba en una situación de esas en las que no sabes con exactitud lo que debes hacer, si actuar amistosamente, valientemente, fríamente o agradecidamente. No sabia que hacer y un silencio incomodo para ambos inundó la calle. Solo miraba el suelo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, signo de que en ese momento y situación sentía un poco de vergüenza. Estaba esperando una respuesta por el extraño peliplateado, porqué simplemente no sabia que decir. El silencio siguió durante unos segundos mas hasta que el hombre por fin habló.

- Ummm… bueno supongo que estas bien.**- **Hizo una pausa. - ¿Dónde está tu casa?**- **Preguntó el hombre sin mucho interés.

- Ah, no está muy lejos, es girando esa calle…**- **Respondió ella mientras señalaba un camino un tanto nerviosa. Pero era normal, la acaban de salvar seguramente de algo que no le hubiera gustado mucho experimentar.

- Ya veo.- Al parecer ese hombre no era muy hablador, pero se le notaba a la hora de hablar con las personas. Las manos en los bolsillos y mirada un tanto perezosa.- ¿Por cierto tienes hora?**- **Preguntó de repente arqueando su único ojo visible, la verdad es que ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero simplemente contestó.

- Son las 21:45. ¿Por qué le ocurre algo?**- **Preguntó la pelirosa con un poco de curiosidad.

- No, no pasa nada _'perfecto no podré dormir hasta que termine el informe de la misión' _– Pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Bueno, a partir de ahora no vuelvas a tu casa a estas horas.** – **Le aconsejó. – Y será mejor que vuelvas ya, tus padres deben estar preocupados.** – **Entonces ella cerró un poco los ojos y su brillante mirada de color verde se tornó más oscura, obviamente el no conocía su pasado, por lo tanto no lo podía culpar por haber pronunciado un tema que no era precisamente su favorito.

- No se preocupe, no hay padre ni madre que me estén esperando allí realmente. – Aunque intentara disimular-lo contestando con voz fría y casi firme, se notó tristeza en su voz.

El se sorprendió bastante y lo demostró abriendo un poco el único ojo que tenia visible. Le apenó bastante el compartió ese mismo sentimiento cuando era niño. Pero ahora no estaba para recordar aquellos días y decidió cambiar el tema.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Después de lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor te va bien.– Le dijo arqueando el ojo para así romper un poco el mal ambiente que había. Ese acto con el ojo hizo sonreír un poco a la chica, haciendo olvidar-se del tema que hace un momento tenia en mente.

- Si no le importa… si, me gustaría que me acompañara. – Contestó un leve sonrojo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el hogar de la chica. Ella no sabía por qué, pero apenas conocía a ese hombre y por alguna razón le transmitió confianza enseguida, era una sensación nueva y extraña. Tal vez era por que la había salvado, o quizás era simplemente por qué hacia tiempo que nadie se preocupaba seriamente por ella. No quería decir que nadie se preocupaba por ella ¡Ni mucho menos, le sobraban ese tipo de persona! Pero por el momento solo ese desconocido se había preocupado por su vida o lo que le pudiera pasar y eso que no la conocía.

Sin darse cuenta debido a sus pensamientos, ya llegaron a la casa de la chica.

- Bueno gracias por acompañarme, y si algún día necesita algo, me lo puede pedir. De hecho creo que se lo debo. – Le costaba mucho hablar con personas que no conocía. Y tampoco es que el estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conseguir sacar un tema. _'Que tipo mas raro'._

- Lo tendré en cuenta.– Contestó de nuevo arqueando el ojo. Y la chica volvió a sonreír. Se despidieron con la mano. El peliplateado se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras.

Sakura entró en su casa y por si acaso cerró la puerta con llave y un pequeño candado. Bebió un baso de agua, se puso un pijama rojo, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó un poco la larga melena rosada, se dirigió a su habitación, y sin pensarlo se tiro a la cama como si la vida le fuera en ello. Había sido un día muy ajetreado y le iba a costar dormir, sin duda esa sería un noche muy larga… un momento, sentía que algo se le había olvidado. Hizo como una película de todo el día, hasta que llego la escena del extraño salvador. ¡UPS! No se había acordado de agradecer a ese hombre lo que había hecho por ella. Pero se calmo y pensó _'Cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré las gracias, espero'._

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O**

A la mañana siguiente todo salió bien, incluido el examen de genin. Fue realmente fácil, para ella y el "grandioso" Sasuke Uchiha. Tenían que hacer la duplicación o quienes quisieran multiplicación de cuerpos (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu). Y Iruka-sensei nos informó de que mañana conoceríamos a nuestros nuevos senseis y que llegáramos pronto. Ella por su parte no le prestó mucha atención ya que no tenía ningún problema con la puntualidad.

Esa tarde tampoco tenia que estudiar, se tomaría el día libre otra vez _'Pero desde luego no volveré mas tarde de las ocho de la noche' _pensó recordando lo sucedido el día anterior.

Salí de casa y solo tenía ganas de relajarme estaba bastante cansada y aunque suene raro a ella caminar era como un buen masaje. Dando un paseo por un sitio de color verde, flores, abejas, y dulce fragancia de pureza inspiraba ese lugar vio un árbol un poco alto, y sus verdes hojas hacían sombra alrededor suyo. Y se dirigió hacia allí con intención de echar una pequeña cabezadita. Pero cuando esta a un metro de distancia, posa su vista en la rama de la parte trasera de la gran planta, y ve una pierna, obviamente no suelta, tiene cuerpo. Y al darse cuenta de eso se calmó un poco. Ella se acercó, seguramente para decir algo tipo "deberías bajar de ahí que es peligroso". No sabia por que cuanto mas se acercaba esa persona se le hacia mas familiar. Un momento, cabello plateado, mascara, chaleco jonin, mirada un tanto perezosa. ¡Era el extraño salvador! Y recordaba que tenia que darle las gracias, así que con seguridad se le acercó por la parte de detrás del árbol ya que el estaba subido en la única rama de la gran planta.

- Em, disculpe señor.– Le "saludó" un poco nerviosa.

- Ummm… - Se volteó a mirarla, por que no sabía quien le estaba interrumpiendo su preciada hora de lectura. Pero ese pensamiento se fue cuando vio el rostro de la niña que salvó anoche. **– **¿Hola, quieres algo?

- No, solo que ayer cuando me dejo en mi casa no me acordé de darle las gracias y… por eso he venido. – Se detuvo un momento, pero enseguida siguió hablando. - Muchas gracias por haberme salvado. – Agradeció mientras se bajaba la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento.

- Ummm… pues no hay de qué. – Dijo mientras volvió a posar su mirada en las letras del libro "Icha Icha Paradise". Estaba en la parte mas le gustaba.

- Bueno solo quería decirle eso.** – **Dijo Sakura.- Por cierto.** – **Hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué está leyendo con tanto interés?– Preguntó curiosa.

- Lo siento, pero esto no lo pueden leer los menores de edad. – Dijo mientras pasaba una de las páginas. Pero ella alzó un poco mas la vista y vio la tapadera del libro ponía "Icha Icha Paradise". Ella había oído hablar de ese libro, todos decían que salían esas cosas que suelen hacer las parejas con su acompañante.

- Vaya, no me esperaba que le gustara leer ese tipo de cosas, jejej _'menudo pervertido, ya dicen que las apariencias engañan'. _**– **Bueno me voy a mi casa, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez, usted ya sabe a lo que me refiero. – Sonrió un poco falsamente, ya que aún no se creía que hombre tan noble leyera esos libros tan pervertidos.

- Ummm… supongo. Pero de todas maneras ten cuida… ¿Eh? - No terminó la frase por que se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirosa ella ya no estaba._'Creo que si sigo leyendo esto en público la gente me tendrá miedo. Pero unos días más no harán daño' _Pensó para sí mismo mientras arqueaba el ojo.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

El "gran" día de conocer a al nuevo sensei de cada grupo llegó por fin. Todos los graduados estaban ya en el aula esperando al hombre o mujer que les enseñaría las cosas básicas o superiores del mundo shinobi. Todos los nuevos maestros habían llegado a excepción el del equipo número 7. Pasaron los minutos, de minutos a cuartos de hora, de cuartos de hora a media hora.

Naruto como de costumbre estaba quejándose de que el nuevo maestro estaba tardando muchos y Sasuke, bueno… el bien. Pero el rubio hiperactivo como siempre tiene que hacer una de las suyas. Colocó el borrador de la pizarra de la aula en la parte de arriba de la puerta. Para que de ese modo cuando se abriese, caería sobre la persona que ha abierto la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, el borrador calló sobre una cabellera plateada, que Sakura reconoció al instante.

- ¡Ha picado, ha picado, jajajaja! – Se reía a carcajadas el rubio, al ver que su trampa del borrador tubo éxito.

- Ummm… mi primera impresión es… que os odio.– Observó un poco al que posiblemente sería su nuevo grupo. Pero su mirada se posó en la pelirosa. – Vaya, a esto si que se le llama coincidencia. – Dijo mientras miraba a Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke no sabían de que hablaba así que lo ignoraron.

Pero en cambio Sakura '¡_No me lo puedo creer ese nobl… pervertido será mi sensei!_

Y Kakashi _'Ummm… enserio ya me empiezo a asustar de encontrármela tantas vezes,¿Seguro que no me espía, pero esto se pone interesante'._

* * *

Aquí el segundo cap.


	3. Conversación bajo la lluvia

Capitulo 3: Conversación bajo la lluvia

- Bueno, mejor vamos a la terraza, para conocernos mejor.- Dijo el nuevo sensei, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala.

El equipo número 7 obedeció, aunque un poco dudosos y mientras caminaban detrás del jounin en dirección a la terraza, cada uno iba opinando mentalmente sobre el nuevo sensei.

Sakura:

'_Esto si que no me lo esperaba, pero debería haber captado la posibilidad de que él pudiera ser el nuevo sensei, al fin y al cabo tenia un chaleco jounin. Pero ahora que lo pienso todo los chunin, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, llevaban la misma prenda de ropa. Por lo tanto tampoco tenía que ser obligatoriamente un jounin. Además ese hombre por lo que estaba leyendo en la rama del árbol, ¡Es un pervertido!, Aunque… puede que no sea el hombre mas puro del mundo, pero lo que hizo por mi aquella noche, ya lo elimina de la lista de los malos. Así en cualquier caso me gusta la idea de que el sea el me enseñe._

Naruto:

'_Menudo tipo este, vaya un perdedor, ¡Y se hace llamar jounin! Si no ha podido esquivar ese borrador, como se le ocurre que va poder esquivar un kunai o un shuriken. Seguro que aprobó el examen de ascenso por error. A lo mejor si le enseño mi técnica especial "harem no jutsu" le sangre la nariz como a todos, se arrodillará ante mi y me suplicará que yo le enseñe. Jijiji solo de imaginármelo ya me dan ganas de reír. Pero… no sé que le pasa a Sakura no para de mirarlo, mas bien parece contenta, a lo mejor está así por que va con Sasuke. Bah, no creo, ya no le gusta, lo dijo delante de mí. Es cierto des de que eso le ocurrió a su madre, ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma._

Sasuke:

'_No puedo creer que ese hombre es el que supuestamente me tiene que enseñar a luchar y a defenderme, la verdad ni me creo que haya caído en la trampa barata de Naruto, ¿Será de verdad un jounin? Sinceramente, me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero supongo que tendré que esperar, podría comprobar si ese dicho de "las apariencias engañan" realmente sea verdad. A parte por que me han tenido que poner con ese perdedor de Naruto, es un idiota. Sakura utiliza la cabeza y aunque me cueste admitirlo también ha adquirido mas fuerza física, incluso en un clase de taijutsu de la academia, casi me derrota. Pero sigo siendo el más fuerte_

El equipo sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al final del pasillo, y subido las escaleras que daban a la terraza.

Se sentaron en los pequeños escalones. Mientras que el sensei se apoyó en la barandilla que tenía detrás.

- Bien, primero quiero que os presentéis, digáis que os gusta, lo que odiáis, aficiones y vuestros sueños para el futuro.- Dijo el jounin con indiferencia.

- ¡Primero preséntate tú, ni sabemos como te llamas!- Comentó el rubio con cara de enfadado.

- ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, no tengo ganas de deciros mis gustos, sobre mi sueño… nunca lo había pensado y tengo pocos hobbies. – Contestó el peliplateado mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras hablaba.- Bien, vuestro turno, el rubio, tu primero.- Dijo mientras miraba a Naruto.

- ¡Bien! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, lo que mas me gusta es el ramen al que me invita a comer Iruka-sensei, pero lo que mas odio son los tres minutos que tienes que esperar para que estén listos, mi afición es hacer el gamberro. - Y mi sueño… ¡Ser el próximo maestro Hokage!

'_Este chico solo piensa en ramen'_ Vale, tú turno. – Dijo mientras señalaba al Uchiha.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay muchas cosas que odio, y no hay nada especialmente que me guste. Que más… mi sueño, no es fácil expresar-lo con palabras. ¡Tengo una ambición! Quiero que mi familia recupere su prestigio y quiero también… matar a cierta persona.

'_Está claro…' _Bien, por último tú, chica. _'La verdad tengo un poco de curiosidad por lo que me cuente'- _Pensó el jounin, quería saber un poco de esa chica, era interesante en un sentido.

- Soy Haruno Sakura, me gusta la sensación de sentirme más fuerte.- Su rostro tranquilo cambió a uno un poco mas triste. - No me gustan los asesinos, y los mentirosos menos. Mi sueño es convertirme en una jounin de Konoha, defender esta villa y a sus habitantes, sólo eso.- Terminó de explicar la pelirosa.

'_Ummm… sabía que de alguna manera me parecería interesante. Entonces tengo un devora-ramen, un vengador, y la chica con un mal recuerdo._- Bien, cada uno tiene sus virtudes y defectos, mañana nos reunimos en el campo de entrenamiento a las nueve de la mañana. Por cierto no desayunéis. – Se fue.

Al terminar esa reunión se fueron cada uno por su camino. Sakura miró un momento al cielo y vio nubes con un tono oscuro, estaba a punto de llover. Salió a paso normal, esperando que la lluvia no fuese más rápida que ella, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Justo cuando se disponía a salir, las gotas empezaron a caer dejando todo el suelo empapado en menos de diez segundos. Así que salió con rapidez, quizá si no llovía mas fuerte conseguiría no mojarse tanto. Pero al contrario la lluvia caía con mas fuerza, y la pelirosa tubo que refugiar-se debajo de un árbol.

- ¿A ti también te ha pillado desprevenida?- Esa voz la conocía, y también por qué hacía menos de diez minutos que la havia escuchado en la academia, era él, su nuevo sensei, Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei… no me esperaba verlo aquí.- Contestó de manera educada.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con indiferencia.

- Pues se fue antes que nosotros, y por su nivel, me imaginaba que ya debía estar en su casa.- Dijo la pelirosa mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

- Ummm… no suelo dirigirme directamente a mi casa, sino que me voy a un sitio tranquilo a leer. Hoy por casualidad he elegido este árbol.- Hizo un pausa – Además no quería que se me mojara el libro mientras caminaba.- Acabó de decir.

- Guau.- Dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué ese 'guau'? - Preguntó el jounin.

- Porqué es la primera vez que usa tantas palabras en una sola oración. – Contestó ella.

- Ummm… ya veo. – Le respondió.

- Espero que la lluvia se detenga pronto, de lo contrario cogeré un… a ¡achís! – Estornudó. – Maldición, sabía que cogería un resfriado.

- También podría ser que alguien te critica a tus espaldas, bueno, eso dicen, de todas maneras no creo en esas supersticiones. – Dijo mientras sonreía.

- Y aunque fueran ciertas no, no lo creo, todos se portan muy bien conmigo, no los creo capaz de criticar a la gente, y menos a sus espaldas. - Contestó ella en un tono serio.

- Entonces el se acercó un poco mas a ella, poniéndose a su lado mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en su porta shuriken, y le acarició la cabeza, enredando un poco el cabello de la chica.

- Está bien que tengas esos pensamientos respecto a las personas que conoces, pero también has de saber, que no todas las personas querrán ayudarte, al contrario, a lo largo de tu vida encontrarás a muchas personas que van a querer derrumbarte y hacerte creer que nunca conseguirás lo que quieres. – Hizo una pausa. – Con esto no quiero decir que no debas confiar en nadie, solo que conozcas a la gente antes de considerarlos amigos.

- Pero, sensei decirlo es fácil. ¿Pero como vas a diferenciar si son buenas personas o malas? – Preguntó la pelirosa.

- Bueno, eso lo irás descubriendo con la experiencia. – Contestó el peliplateado.

- Entiendo, disculpe... – Dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Solo has hecho un pregunta no tiene nada de malo. – Dijo mientras arqueaba el ojo.

- No me disculpaba, iba decirle si podía dejar ya de acariciar mi cabeza.- Contestó un poco sonrojada, apenas había tenido contacto con personas de que aquello pasó, aunque le gustaba ese contacto.

- ¿Eh? Ah, perdón, pero tienes el cabello muy suave. – Dijo él mientras alejaba la mano de la cabellera de la pelirosa y se rascaba la nuca.

- Gracias, a… ¡achís! – Volvió a estornudar, pero a continuación no sentía frío, más bien calor.

Alzó la vista para saber por qué ya no sentía frío, y descubrió a su sensei colocándole el chaleco jounin alrededor de los hombros, y se colocaba detrás de ella, colocando su cabeza sobre la suya. Ella se sonrojó al instante, aunque fuera un hombre más mayor que ella, seguía siendo un hombre.

- Esto… Kakashi-sensei, yo no quiero que usted pase frío por mi. – Dijo ella mientras sonreía girando la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

- Yo estoy bien, pero tú debes estarlo más para la prueba de mañana. – Contestó dándole poca importancia a lo último que dijo la pelirosa. – Además des de que aquella noche te salvé… no sé por qué, te he cogido cierto cariño.

Y era verdad, él no sabía si era por ser la única chica del grupo, por su cabello suave, o por si los dos habían sufrido de una manera parecida. Pero aquella noche, la salvó, pero fue como un impulso. Sintió la necesidad de protegerla. Y cuando entró en aquella sala y la vio ahí de pie. Se sintió feliz, por pensar que a lo mejor ella formaría parte de su grupo, y podría enseñarle a defenderse.

- Esta maldita lluvia nunca se va a detener… _'pero no me importaría estar así un poco más'_. – Pensó ella con un tono rojo en las mejillas.

Pasaron minutos, un cuarto de hora, media hora, tres cuartos de hora, una hora y ¡por fin! La lluvia se detuvo. Aunque sentir que esos fuertes brazos dejaran de rodear sus hombros, le gustaría que hubiera durado un poco más.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Sakura. – Se despidió con la mano. Estaba a punto de irse cuando…

- ¡Un momento Kakashi-sensei! – Le dijo ella, antes de que se fuera.

- Ummm… ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó, que el recordara no se le olvidaba nada, o eso creyó cuando Sakura se quitó el chaleco que el le había puesto.

- Se le olvidaba el chaleco. – Le dijo ella mientras se lo devolvía.

- Ummm… ¡Ah! Cierto, ya no me acordaba. – Le contestó mientras cogía la prenda con una mano y con la otra ponía sobre su nuca y sonreía.

- Es un despistado sensei. – Le dije en broma.

- Bueno cof cof – Tosió falsamente para evadir el tema de que era un despistado. – Ja ne, Sakura. – Y se dirigió seguramente a un lugar tranquilo.

- Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei. – Se despidió, y se dirigió hasta su casa.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue prepararse las armas ninja para la prueba de mañana, es decir, kunais y shurikens. _'Tendré que superar esa prueba como sea'_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la estantería, y cogía un libro 'Arte del shinobi' así se llamaba el libro, aunque se lo sabia de memoria, no le importaba, ella lo seguía leyendo, hasta incluso algunas veces lo narraba sin darse cuenta por la calle, las reglas, los nombres de los familiares de los hokage, como ser mas sigiloso, trucos, como darse cuenta si estas dentro de un genjutsu, etc. Ella sabia todo eso, por lo tanto solo lo ojeó, pero al llegar a la ultima pagina, la cual nunca leía por que seguramente es para agradecer a los lectores y todo eso. Esta vez la leyó y ponía:

'_Querido lector, las anteriores páginas que acabas de leer, de seguro te ayudarán si tu sueño es convertirte en ninja. Obvio has de tener técnicas propias, pero en el mundo shinobi, para tener la victoria asegurada o que por lo menos suba las posibilidades de ganar una batalla está resumida en tres palabras:'_

'_Trabajo en equipo'_

- Con que trabajo en equipo, comprendo. – Dijo mientras cerraba el libro y lo colocaba de nuevo en la estantería.

Ya era tarde y tenía hambre, y si encima Kakashi-sensei les había prohibido desayunar, sería mejor comer ya. No tenía mucha comida, con la lluvia no le había dado tiempo de ir a comprar, pero por suerte un día el rubio hiperactivo le regaló un tazón de ramen con carne cerdo. Acabó el ramen y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó, y aunque tenía hambre no desayunó. Claro por orden del sensei. Cogió sus armas, y se fue con la ropa más ligera posible para que no le estorbara en el campo. Se puso una camisa negra de manga corta, sus pantalones cortos blancos ajustados pero no demasiado también se los puso, de calzado las sandalias ninja y por último se hizo una cola en su cabellera rosada.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se encontró con el Uchiha con la mirada fría de siempre, y ella se sentó en el césped a esperar al rubio, que llegó 30 minutos tarde.

- Llegas tarde, Naruto. – Le dijo la pelirosa un poco molesta.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no me sonó el despertador y cuando me desperté tuve que salir corriendo. ¡Me he tenido que hasta vestir por el camino, y para colmo no he desayunado! – Dijo el rubio mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado.

- De todas maneras no podíamos desayunar, perdedor. – Dijo el Uchiha con burla. Era la primera vez en la mañana que habría la boca, excepto para suspirar.

- Eres un creído. – Le contestó el rubio con rabia.

Su pelea se acabó ya que estaban mas preocupados el por que el sensei no llegaba. Pasó media hora más, eran las 10:00, pasó otra media hora, las 10:30, otra media hora… las 11:00. En ese momento Naruto estaba a punto de saltar de furia cuando…

- ¡Hola! – Dijo una voz vaga inconfundible.

- ¡Llegas tarde! – Dijeron los tres al unísono, hasta Sasuke estaba muy enfadado por la impuntualidad de Kakashi-sensei.

- Lo siento, es que me apareció un gato negro y tuve que dar un rodeo. – Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo. Pero al ver la cara de los no muy convencidos Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, simplemente dijo. – Bueno, seguidme. – Y empezó a caminar en dirección a unos troncos de madera, los cuales eran tres.

- Está programado para que suene al medio día. – Dijo el jounin mientras colocaba un reloj bastante grande en el suelo. – El objetivo de la prueba es quitarme estos cascabeles, solo eso. – Explicó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos cascabeles. – ¿Alguna pregunta? – Preguntó mientras miraba al equipo.

- ¿Podemos usar cualquier arma? – Pregunto ella en tono serio.

- Si, cualquier tipo. – Contestó simplemente. – Entonces, preparados, listos, YA. – Dio la señal para empezar.

Sakura estaba escondida debajo de un arbusto, Sasuke subido a un árbol y las hojas impedían que fuera visible, y Naruto… el rubio estaba intentando atacar inútilmente a Kakashi. El peliplateado aprovechó el momento que el rubio se dio la vuelta para hacer el ataque 'Mil años de dolor' ridículo, y lo mando al fondo de un pequeño lago que ahí havia. _'Ya me lo imaginaba, las apariencias engañan ¡Es un pervertido!' _pensó la pelirosa sonrojada. Después de mas ataques inútiles, Kakashi desparece y le tiende una trampa a Naruto, en la que supuestamente al jounin se le havia caído un cascabel, y obvio el cae a la primera, y acaba colgado de un árbol boca abajo.

Al parecer le estaba diciendo algo a Naruto pero por la distancia no se escuchaba. Sasuke vio su oportunidad y le lanzó varios kunais y shurikens, y dio en el blanco. Sakura se quedó petrificada, no por el ataque del Uchiha, sino por pensar que el jounin moriría.

- ¡SENS…! Uh… Uf… - Suspiró al ver que usó la técnica del cambio.

Pero decidió cambiar de escondite, ya que su pequeño ruido podría haberlo escuchado. Una vez ya encontrado un nuevo escondite, le busca y oye un murmullo que dice:

- Sakura, detrás de ti. – La pelirosa se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí pero la imagen no le duró mucho. De repente todo se volvió oscuro, y fue como si hubiese despertado. Estaba estirada en el suelo del bosque.

- Qué ha pasado, hace un momento me he encontrado a Kakashi-sensei y… ¿luego qué? – Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una persona herida apareció delante suyo, rogando que le ayudara.

Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba dentro de un genjutsu.

- ¡Liberar! – Dijo en voz alta.

Después de pronunciar esa palabra, vio unas hojas de árbol caer alrededor suyo.

'_Si no me hubiera leído quien sabe cuantas veces ese libro, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que se traba de un gengutsu. Pero aún así, Kakashi-sensei es un jounin, es un poco injusto, no tengo posibilidades de ganarle si me lo encuentro cara a cara' _Fue ahí cuando se le encendió la bombilla, recordando las dos ultimas palabras del libro. _'Trabajo en equipo, ¡era eso!_

Sin pensarlo mas tiempo, se fue corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el chico rubio, aún colgado del árbol. Se acercó.

- Naruto, quiero superar esta prueba. – Dijo mientras sacaba un kunai.

- ¡Eh! ¡Un momento Sakura-chan no lo hagas es solo una prueba! ¡No te precipites por Dios! ¡Hay! – Dijo al principio asustado pero luego con dolor ya que había caído de cabeza en el suelo. – Hay, hay, duele. ¿Um, me has ayudado? – Preguntó aún sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

- Colaboremos juntos para quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-sensei. – Le dijo ella. Naruto solo la miraba extrañado. – Veo que no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – El rubio negó con la cabeza. – Ninguno de nosotros es lo bastante fuerte para cogerle los cascabeles al sensei, pero si los tres colaboramos juntos, tendremos más posibilidades de conseguirlos. – Terminó de explicar.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! No te diste cuenta de que solo tenia dos cascabeles, es decir que aunque los consiguiéramos uno de nosotros quedaría eliminado – Dijo el ojiazul un poco confuso.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que ese es el engaño? Nos obligan a enfrentarnos entre nosotros, para que no veamos el verdadero objetivo. – Dijo la pelirosa un poco pesadamente.

-Pero, pero… - El rubio seguía confuso.

- Vamos a buscar a Sasuke. – Dijo seriamente la pelirosa.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan no voy arriesgarme a suspender esta prueba. Puede que tengas razón pero… no quiero cometer ningún error. Continuaré yo solo. – Dijo el rubio con un semblante serio que pocas veces hacía. Y se fue.

'_Idiota, ¡Es un idiota!_ – Pensó con furia mientras dio un fuerte golpe a un árbol, que hasta hizo que temblara.

- Oye, oye, que casi me tiras. – Dijo un peliplateado que salía de entre las hojas del árbol. – Hola. _'Esta chica, sabe el significado de la palabra "trabajo en equipo". Eso está bien._

- ¿Lleva ahí escondido todo el tiempo? – Preguntó la pelirosa. Y como respuesta solo recibió un 'Si' del jounin. _'Increíble ni había notado su presencia' _Sakura enseguida se puso en guardia.

'_Ummm… veamos, prácticamente aquella noche ni se defendió, no creo que deba preocuparm...' _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un shuriken que por poco no esquiva. Pero eso solo fue una distracción, por qué enseguida ella saltó hacia donde el estaba y comenzó a atacarle con eficaces ataques físicos. Al jounin no le costaba mucho esquivarlos. Pero no sabía que estaba siendo conducido a otra trampa, de detrás del arbusto, una clon de Sakura. Atrapó a Kakashi por la espalda, la clon le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, para inmovilizar-lo, así la Sakura real podría coger los cascabeles, del jounin. Estaba a punto de cogerlos cuando… ¡RIIIIIIIIIIING!

'_Mierda'- _pensó Sakura mientras hacía desaparecer a la clon que había creado.

- Vamos. – Ordenó el jounin.

Fueron caminando hacia los postes de madera, y cada uno del equipo se sentó delante de un poste. A excepción del sensei. Que estaba de pie delante de los tres.

- Bueno, fin de la prueba

* * *

El tercer capitulo, aunque no hayan reviews lo voy a continuar, escribo por placer prácticamente.


End file.
